Total Drama High School
Chris McLean's sister is taking a trip back to her old highschool and picking up 16 new teens to compete in a reality show. Kristina will be the host along with a surprise host after the merge. The 16 contestants will be battling in their high school when school gets over. 17 grueling challenges, 15 other competitors, 1 ultimate prize: 500,000 dollars! (By: Fanfiction2010 who adopted this camp after the old owner left it) Characters (CLOSED) #Charlie, the Goth - Fanfiction2010 #Harriet,hotter than Lindsay-Sierrastalker #Silke, The French Smart Girl - Teddy10 #Alexander- (The Skeptical Guy) - Mr. E #Eliza - (the heartless chick) - Kevvy9 #Sam (The Anti-Social)- Mrdaimion #Olivia, the Independent Beauty - TDALindsayfan1 #Paula, The Sweetie-Punk - TDISF #Seth-The Singer-SethAllred343 #Robert-The Friendly Strategist-Alejandrofan3000 #Ryan-The Hot Guy-Youre2490 #Matt-The Immature guy-TheEvilOctorock #Mech- The Death Trap- Plat #Alterlic-The Priestly Migit-Sunslcier2 #John- nice Guy - Usitgz #Symone -The Sneaky Snake - The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Teams The Screaming Textbooks TBA The Killer Lockers TBA Elimination Table Day One Kristina: Welcome competitors! Feel free to talk her until all have arrived. Charlie: Tell me again why we're competiting in a high school, Smiley. Kristina: So you all can feel at home in your environment. You're allowed to go home, unlike other reality shows, all you have to do is compete after school. I think that's fair. Silke: Hello zhe people! I have arrived to zhis...school Harriet:(CONF) A smarty eh? Silke: Ce pue place...oh! Look at me, speaking zhe French Language... (CONF: Je vais pour gagner l'ecole de theatre total eleve, peu importe ce que...) Charlie: Why can't some cute guy join already? Silke: Parce que personne ne vous aime... *Smirks at Charlie* Charlie: I understand perfect french you con. *smirks at Silke* Charlie: (CONF) And it's the first conflict of the season. I promised myself I wouldn't make too many enemies, I'm mainly here because of my good grades, as if high school isn't hard enough. That Chick Silke est totalement mon objectif premier à quitter la compétition dès maintenant. Je n'ai jamais parlé d'elle comme je l'ai vue comme une fille populaire à la salle à manger, mais n'a jamais su qu'elle parlait français. J'espère que la plupart des gens décident de penser qu'elle est un cheri ennuyeux et l'éliminer rapidement. Xavior:Hi. Alexander:Hello..... Eliza: Silke you have to speak english or I will vote you off Paula: Hey, everyone! Silke: (CONF: J'ai dit a papa que je voulais, faire un ennemi stupide, mais non, il dit que j'allais etre tres bien!) Paula: (CONF) I had a friend that LOVED talking french. I had to punch her... Silke: *Walks towards Charlie* Je m'excuse pour mon comportement grossier, Charlie, pouvex-vous me pardonner? Alexander:(CONF) I don't get why there giving that Silke girl such a hard time Eliza: Silke english or out (conf) She speaks english and I'll not be mean to her. Silke: Fine...I zill speak English now Paula: At last! Alexander:(CONF)I have a feeling that Eliza will be first out. Eliza: Thanks but learn how to speak english wel Charlie: I accept your apology. Charlie: (CONF) Sucker Eliza: You guys have to see this *sees a monkey eating a mouse* Alex:Ok......It's a monkey eating a rat. Big deal. Paula: *rolls eyes* That's soooooooo funny (that was sarcastical) (Sarcastical?) (sarcastic :P sorry, sometimes I create words LOL) (lol) Eliza You losers fell for it peace suckers *walks to Silke* Can you teach me some french? Alexander:Eliza, your stupidity hurts my brain. Eliza: *runs to alex and holds him by his shirt collar* If you call me stupid or any mean thing one more time, I will hurt you so bad you will be in the hospital for a while (conf) He will never call me a mean thing again Alex:There is one flaw with your insult, I'm not scared of you. Silke: Etre tranquille Alexandra! Of zourse you are scared of zer... Alex:Actually, no, I'm not. Paula: Believe he's not! And he's Alexander, not Alexandra! He's a guy! Silke: (CONF: J'ai besoin d'obtenir le bon cote de tout le monde...) Of course, I'm am very zorry... Harriet: Silke, does he look like a girl? Ryan: Hey guys. Alex:Hi. Harriet:*TURNING AROUND* Hel.......lo. Matt:Hey guys whatcha doing Robert: Hi, everyone! Ryan: *sees Paula* Oh wow. John: *arrives* Hello. Eliza: *walks to Alex and holds him by the collar* You insult me again and you wish you kept your mouth shut *drops alex on the ground and wlaks to silke* Can you teach me some french? Ryan: Try not to kill Alex. (Alex is 7 ft. tall) Alex:Um.... ok? Symone: *runs over to everyone* Hi! I'm so glad to be here, I hope I make friends! Robert: When are the teams decided? Challenge One Kristina: Welcome 16 competitors to Total Drama High School! Before our first challenge starts, I must announce the teams. The first team is the Screaming Textbooks which is made up of these players: Harriet, Alexander, Eliza, Sam, Seth, Robert, Ryan, and Matt. Meaning the rest of you, : Charlie, Silke, Paula, Olivia, Symone, Mech, Artelio, and John are the Killer Lockers. Like your teams? The official colors are gold and green. Robert: Yay! What is the challenge? Ryan: Charle will you swich teams with me? Silke: I zope it will be easy... Charlie: What, you think you can flash your charms at me and I'll let you? Fine.... Kristina: Sorry, no team switching till Day Six. Ryan: *tries to bribe her* Symone: Yeah go Killer Lockers! We are going to win! I like being here! I hope we win! Robert: Go team spirit! Silke: Go zhe Killer Lockers! *Accidentally lets go of book and it hits Symone* Zoops! I'm zo zorry! Ryan: *Goes to help them out* Symone: *Yells* You are going dow... *pauses and acts nice* That's okay Silke! Wanna be in my alliance, I could take us to the final two! Ryan: What you a Heather? Silke: Zure! I zould love to be in an alliance! Ryan: You really trust her? Symone: *Takes Ryan aside* Look will you be quiet, and so what if I'm like Heather...that's how you play the game! Do you wanna be the first one gone? Ryan: It's called playing the game by turning everyone aggest each other and you are my first victum. Symone: Fine you better watch your back. Silke: (CONF: Zough English crowd...zoh well, maybe zhis is zevery zay life for zhem...) Ryan: La confiance de Silke m'elle est mauvaise Silke: Ce que vous dites n'a guere de sens... Ryan: Désolé de ne pas le haut-parleur meilleurs français. Robert: I wish I spoke French... Symone: (CONF: Ryan is a show off) Ryan: I can speak between 20 and 30 languages. Silke: Ce n'est pas grave. Oh, et pensex-vous Symone juste me tromper sur les deux derniers chose? Ryan: Je n'ai toujours pas confiance en elle que ce que je peux jeter son Symone: Um...what did you just say...please translate in ENGLISH! Harriet:I have 2 things to say. One what is the challenge? Two I'm on it Symone. Silke: Bien, mais je ne vais pas quitter I'alliance, je vais trouver un moyen de l'eliminer! Harriet:What Ryan said is anyone's guess. All I found was the same thing. Ryan: Merci. Harriet:Welcome. Symone: Fine Silke, quit the alliance, like I need some washed up French girl anyway! *Smiles to Harriet* You seem like a great person, wanna be in an alliance? Ryan: Don't yell at Silke! Robert: Harriet, you are so beautiful... Symone: Why do you care who I yell at Ryan? Ryan: You are a true *beep* Symone: Well we'll both see who wins this game, The Hotty with a heart or The Snake without one! Ryan: Adleast I have a heart. Silke: Ryan va gagner Symone, il ne faut meme pas essayer! Harriet:Aww thank you Robert.... Symone: *To everyone about Silke* What is she saying, *To Ryan* The only way you win this game is if you have alliances, you have to be evil to win! Ryan: Thanks Silke. Robert: Your wlcome, milady. Silke: *Reads English Dictionary* Symone: What's our next challenge anyway? Ryan: Silke vous sortir avec moi? Symone: Would you two talk in English, *Walks away sad* Never mind Silke: J'aimeraise Ryan Harriet:(CONF)Oh man he makes me feel so unprepared for these nice compliments. Silke: J'ai tellement appris en anglais! Ryan: What?